Catch Me When I Fall
by FangedLovers
Summary: Instead of Jess coming back at Sookie's wedding he come back sooner.RJ some LL R
1. He's Back!

Disclamier:i do not own anything Gilmore Girls. but i wish i owned Jess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walks in knowing he will probably be stocking canned food on a half empty shelf. It was 7:45 on a Saturday morning, he knows she doesn't like to wake up that early, unless there's school. She had so much on her mind.

"Hey" He said from behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't expect you her this early."

She turned around and stared into his deep brown eyes. She gets lost in them, especially when their foreheads meet after kiss. She loves to be in his embrace. It's like no matter what happens he will always be there to protect her.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I might come see you."

"Oh well don't I feel special, but we're going to have to cut this short, I got to get back to work. I'll be over later. Cya."

He leans down and gives her a kiss then starts to walk away.

"Dean, wait."

She looks around to see that no one was watching, she walks fast over to him, throws her hands around his neck and gives him a long passoniate kiss. She looks up at him with a closed smile and walks out of the market. She feel his soft lips still on hers as she walks over to Luke's Diner. She walks in to find Lorelia behind the counter.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Rory sat down on a stool by the counter.

"Luke needed some help" She says trying not to look at Rory.

"You were bored weren't you?"

"Maybe"

"Mom"

"What, you were with Dean so I had nothing else to do"

"Hey what did I say about being behind MY counter." Luke said coming from the storage room.

"That it's your sacred space." Lorelia moaned

"Hey" He leaned in and kissed Lorelia.

"Well, hello. Now if you're going to talk dirty we better go in the back."

Lorelia sits beside Rory now.

Luke turns to Rory. "Ok now my attentions on you. Coffee?"

"Yes please and blueberry muffin."

Jess walks in. The four of them stair at each other.

"I decided to come back."

"Does Liz know you're here?" Luke said going over to greet Jess at the door.

"Yeah"

"Ok, so you're back. Well it's good to have you back."

"Oh my God, you're back" rory went over and gave Jess a hug. "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Rory and Jess were so close ever since Jess first come to Stars Hollow. She started to miss having somebody there close to her. Dean and Lane she knows understand her, but with Jess there she can just be wild and do anything she wants.

"It's great have you back, Jess" Lorelia said sincerely

"And she said that with a straight face."Jess said taking a seat next to rory now.

"Well Mr. James Dean over here definantly didn't change."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, i don't exactly know but i will get back to you on that."

"That will be pleasurable." Jess said sarcasticly now.

Rory just sat there taking in how good in felt to have his warmth next to her again. His rich, chocolatey brown eyes that you can get lost in for days. The sincere smile that I only gets to see. And his crazy hair, that all I want to do was rub my hands back and forth in it. God I missed him. I didn't even know what I was going to do with myself when he left. Woah, wait a minute, Dean, I have Dean. What am i going. But i love Dean, well i think i do atleast.

"Rory, Rory, are you in there." Jess was waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Ya..Ya i am here." She was now smiling the biggest smile anyone would have seen on her face.

"OK, well you two kids be good i got to get to work."Lorelia said"I will meet you here later for dinner." Gave Rory a kiss on the forhead and a kiss to Luke and she was off.

"Hey you want to go to the bridge."I said

"Yeah that will be good." Jess said.

They both stood up and went out the diner door. They walked in silence. Jess hands were in his pockets and rory's arms were crossed across her chest. Lost in one another thoughts and also didn't exactly know what to say. They were at the bridge and now sitting in there usually spots.

I'ts the same, jess thought, as it usually is. Cool wind, crystal clear water underneath my feet, and a gorgous girl next to me. God i wish we could stay this way forever. But there is one thing in the way, bag boy. God i wish i could just...

He was cut off by the sound of Rory crying. He had no idea what was wrong.

"Hey" he said low and worried

She looked up in his brown eyes and cryed harder now. He put one arm around her and pulled her close. Trying to sooth her, he put his other hand on her hair and smoothed it.

"Whats wrong" the only thing to say to her

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"You here, next to me, i just can't believe it. i thought i would never see you again. And now here you are flesh and bone and i am falling all over again."

"What are you talking about." holding her closer now.

"When you left I was devistated. I couldn't get out of bed for a whole week. I was in so much pain. I thought i would just get over you and move on. But i found something out from doing that. I don't think that i can live with out knowing you will be there one way or another." she took a deep breath "I think I have fallen for the resident bad boy."

She said this all staring at the water. Trying so hard not to look at him. She had to let him know what she was feeling cause that would be the only way to finally clear her head.

He sat there shocked. He felt horrible. He left her here in so much pain. And all he could think about was getting back here to see her face one more time.

He released the grip around her waist. Still thinking this was all a dream of somesort. She looked up at him when he did. She felt all the warmth that she just had now gone. He looked her straight in the eye now. She had a single tear go down her check. He took his hand and wiped it away. She loved the soft touch he had. He placed his fingers under her chin and rubbed his thumb on her check. He wanted to make sure this was all real to him.

"Jess..." she said in a whisper but was cut off

"Shhh"

He moved closer to her. He took his hand and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He was about to kiss her when.

"What the hell is going on!"


	2. where were we

Disclaimer:i do not own anything gilmore girls. I wish i own Jess though.

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was walking down to the bridge. He was looking for Rory and now he found her with him.

"Dean... I.. I mean we were.. I mean.." rory was cut off like usual

"I don't want to hear it now i only want to do is this."

Dean was next to them now and punch jess right in the face.

"Dean what the hell was that for! He wasn't even doing anything!" now Rory was screaming at him.

Jess was leaning over now and rory had her hand on his back trying to comfort him and trying to get him back up.

"You told me he was gone"

"Yes and he was but he came back."

"Why the hell did you come back." now he was talking to Jess.

"Because"

"Because why and give me the truth or so help me god your dead."

"I'm am in love with Rory."

Dean just stood there stunned. Rory just stood there queitly but on the inside she was jumping for joy.

"I'm gonna go" Jess said and walked quickly back to the diner. He knew Rory need to talk to Dean.

"i can't believe you." Dean was now getting angryer.

"I'm sorry"

"Your sorry, yours sorry"

"I think we should break up"

"Well Bob we have winner. somebody tell Ms. Gilmore her prize."

"Dean don't be like this." She tried to grab his arm. But he grabbed her wrist and twisted it really hard.

"Dean stop it it really hurts!"

"Well, i'm sorry hasn't Rory ever felt pain before."

"Dean stop"

He slapped her and then pushed her hard into the lake. When she finally came up to breath he was gone. She knew who she needed more than anyone.

She ran as fast as she could to the diner.

"Luke where's Jess?"

"He's upstairs. are you ok."

"Ya"

Rory ran up the stairs and didn't even think about knocking until she opened the door. slamming the door on the wall.

"What the hell is going on?"Jess said running out of the bathroom.

"Jess" Rory said slow and quiet still in the door way.

"Rory, oh my god, Rory, what happen?" Rory was crying now and Jess went over to hug her."What happen to your face."

"I broke up with Dean and then I tried to grab his arm to calm him down, but he slapped me and then pushed me into the lake." Jess still had a hold on her but moved them over to his bed.

"I'm so sorry"

"For what"

"For leaving, I shouldn't have left."

"Jess it's not your fault, we both didn't know it was going to happen."

Rory was shaking from how wet she was. Jess went over to his drawers and got her a worn out pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Here, go get changed"

"Thanks" She got up and kissed him on the cheek before she went over to the bathroom.

Jess went over to the kitchen counter and put a pot of coffee on. Rory came out with her other clothes in hand. Jess liked how good she looked in his clothes.

"Hey, are you ok."Jess said looking at her sincerly.

"Ya, your jeans are a little big on me though. Not that it's a problem. I mean i'm not saying your fat or anything. You are really thin. Ya i'm fine." She was blushing alot now.

"ok" Jess walked over to her and put his arms around her waist."So where were we befor bag boy came up."

"I think about here." Rory said first touching his lips ever so softly. Then a little more pressure was added by both of them.

'Oh my god, he is so amazing' Rory thought still kissing him 'his lips are so soft, nothing like Dean's were. God, his taste is so sweet but i don't know perfect. I could stay like this for days.'

There was more heat in the kiss now. Rory opened her mouth begging for him to come in. And it was granted. Jess felt rory go weak and he did also. he pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down in it. Rory put one leg on either side of him so she had a perfect spot. her hands were running threw his hair and she knew he loved it. Jess hands were going up and down her back. he put his hands then under the sweatshirt to feel her soft, cool skin. when he did so she moaned alittle. He loved how she moaned, because it made him feel like he put a spell on her. they both finally broke apart from each other but not wanting to, but they need a much need breath. They just stared at each other. not wanting to let go from one another. rory released her hands from his hair and put them down on his chest. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest, she new he loved it. His head dropped back for how good it felt.

"Rory," Jess said took her hands in his hands now,"What are we exactly. I don't want to be someone you need to be with to get over Dean."

"Jess, i think i fell in love with you the first time i saw you."

"Hmm, i think i was the same. but what made you choose me over Dean?"

"I don't know exactly. but i think i made the right choice."She said with a smile on her lips.

"Ok"

"Well you won me over already."

"What"

She pointed at the coffee maker.

"ah, well i guess you deserve."

"ya" she checks the clock to see what time it is."Oh my god it's 6:00 already. Mom is probably already at the dinner."

"Ok, coffee down there it is then."

Rory took a hold of Jess hand and tugged on it to kiss her before they walk down stairs.

"What"

"I just want to kiss my man before we go down."

"Your man, hmm, i like the sound of it."

"i knew you would."

They had a quick kiss and then went down to the diner.

"Hey Luke, did my mom come in yet."

"Yeah, but then she had to leave, i was told to tell you to meet her at home."

"Ok well i guess i'll get going then."

"I'll walk you." Jess said walking to the door to open it.

"Ok"

They walked out the door. Jess put his arm around rory's waist then pulled her close. She leaned in on his shoulder and he kiss the top of her head. they walked like this the whole way.

"Thanks for walking me home" rory said as they walked up the steps.

"Hey I don't want my girl to get kidnapped on the way home."

"Yes well that would have been very harsh of people" they were now at the door.

"Ok, well this would be the part where we say goodnight" Jess said and stepping closer to her and taking her hands in his.

"Well goodnight"

"night"Jess said as his lips wre on top of her when.

"Oh, sorry." Lorelia said opening the door to see what he noise was.

"No thats ok we were just saying goodbye"

"Um, ok well i'll see you guys tomorrow at the diner. Bye." Jess said and then left.

"OK, ya we need to talk." Lorelia said as she gestured Rory inside.

"Here I will answer your questions for you. Me and Dean broke up and now me and Jess are together."

"Why did yoy break up with Dean?"

"He was being a jerk. And then for no reason went over to Jess and punched him. Then he slapped me and pushed me in the river."

"Ah, explains the clothes you wearing. I can't believe Dean did that."

"Yeah, well I really just want to go to bed, ok?"

"Yeah, goodnight hon."

"Night mom." Rory kissed Lorelia on the cheek and went to bed. This was onf the longest days ever.


	3. Your the only good thing

disclamer: i don't own anything gilmore girls. i wish i own Jess though.

Thanks all of you for reviewing. I would have updated sooner but couldn't really think of how to start this chapter but yeah here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelia went to the diner by herself that morning, because she didn't want to wake Rory. Jess then went by the house to wake her. He opened the door gently so that she wouldn't hear him. He opend Rory's door then. She looked so peacful he didn't want to wake her. He gently laid on the side of the bed she was facing. She stirred alittle but then fell back in a quiet sleep. He just stared at her for awhile. He heard her clock tick to 10:00. He gently placed a few kisses on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Jess staring straight at her.

"Hey" she said with a smile and nestled in his arms.

"You know you look beautiful when you sleep." Placing his arms protectively around her.

"mmm, I wish I could wake up everyday by the taste of your lips."

"Well maybe something can be arranged."

"Aren't you suppose to be at the diner?"

"Your mom said to come wake you up."

"Remind me to thank her."

"Will do. Do you want to get going then."

"yeah let me get a shower and changed first." Rory said getting up from her bed.

Jess watched her, how she walked and how she decided what to wear. She held out a white button down shirt with a short jean skirt and a tight pair of jeans with a blue shirt. She was trying to choose which one to wear.

"I like the white shirt and skirt." Jess said smiling at her.

She turned around and smiled at him. " Well then thats it." she went over and kissed him before heading to the bathroom. Jess searched through her books to find 'Howl'. She kept it first in the row. He sar back sown on her bed and read . He read it about 50 times but it never got old.

20 minutes later

Rory walked in to see him readin. she went over to the mirror to do her make up. jess was now looking at her. How good she looked and now he could glaze up and down her when ever he wanted to. she was putting on her eyeliner when she realized that he was coming up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips. he watched her carefully as she did her make up and then put on her earings. He gently placed a kiss on her neck. she put her hands on hes hands now. Jess was now sucking on her neck. She took one of her hands and put it around his neck. "Jess" Rory moaned his name. He loved how she said his name.

_ring ring_

"God" Rory said as she left her room and picked up the phone."Hello" she said very irratated.

"That is nor a nice way to answer your phone young lady."

"Oh, grandma I am sorry. Just not feeling that great." Rory said as Jess came out.

"OK, well I just wanted to see if we will see you and your mother Friday."

"Yes grandma we will be there."

"Ok then goodbye."

"Bye"she hung up. "Ahh, god. Why couldn't my life just be normal."

"Well if it was you wouldn't want coffee."

"That is true. Lets go."

Rory took hold of Jess's hand and they left. As they walked people were staring at them. they finally reached the diner. Rory went to set by her mother at the counter and Jess went to take orders.

"Well she is alive. I was getting worried." Lorelia said

"What are you talking about."Rory said confused.

"Jess left at 9:30. You guys finally seem to make it here at 11:45."

"Ahh" Rory says as Jess came up to her with a mug of coffee."That would be his fault."

"What would be my fault."Jess said as he poured Lorelia more coffee.

"That we weren't here earlier."

"Not my fault, yours."

"meanie" She said giving him a mad face"fine I give, it was my fault, will you except it."

"Maybe, but what do i get." He said leaning over the counter.

"Hmm, this." rory gives him a quick kiss.

"OK you guys are making me sick."Lorelia said turning away.

''Ok will i am going to over to Lanes."Rory said

"ya, are we still on for tonight?" Jess asked.

"You bet." Rory gave a kiss to Jess and kissed her mom on the cheeck an she was gone.

As she was walking towards Lane's she got a wierd feeling in her stomach, like something bad was going to happen but she just ignored it. She walked into Lane's.

"Lane! Lane are you here!"

"Rory"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Kim."

"Lane is gone until Wensday."

"Oh, ok thanks."

Rory walked out of the house and decided to just go home, but Dean stopped her.

"Rory"

"What do you want Dean?" She said not stopping.

"Could you stop walking so we could stop."

"Fine,. what."she was very aggrivated now.

"I was a complete jerk yesterday."

"Well you got that right." She said not looking at him.

"I think it was wrong of me and I didn't mean anything I said. So we can still be on for tonight."

Rory just stood ther shocked.

"Rory are you ok?" Dean put a hand on her cheek. She reacted to that. She pushed his hand away.

"What the hell is your problem."

"Excuse me."

"We broke up Dean. We are done. I'm with Jess now."

"But Rory I love you and I know you love me."

"I don't love you Dean." And with that she ran home.

She ran right to her room. She fell down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Rory woke up around 5 o'clock. She can't believe she slept four hours. She just wanted to go back to sleep. But then she remebered Jess was coming over. She got up but then was on the floor, because she tripped over her shoes. "Shit!" she screamed. she made her way to the bathroom to freshin up. About ten minutes later she was back in her room. She was brushing her hair but it was all staticy. Nothing was going her way. So she put her hair up instead. Now she was looking through her makeup bag, but then that fell on the floor."God damnit."

"ew, she's mad."

"Hey, why didn't you knock?"

"Did, you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry just not having the best day."

"I see that."Jess went over and helped her pickup her makeup.

"You know, you are the only good that that happen today."

"Huh, what else happen." Jess said as they were now sitting on the bed.

"First, Lane is gone till Wensday. Second, Dean came up to me and said that he didn't mean anything he said yesterday. And we should get back together."

"OK now I really want to kick his ass."

"I came home and cried myself to sleep."

"Oh baby." Jess said as he pulled Rory on to his lap. "You know you should have called me. I would have been over here earlier." He finished and kissed her forhead.

"Well enough about that. What do you want to do?"

"How about we just stay here and watch a movie."

"Sounds good."

------------------------------------------------------

Lorelia came hom around 10 from work. She has been working later because they are having a big wedding. She walked in on to sleeping teens. Rory was laying down on her back and Jess had his head on her stomach. She thought they looked so cute toughter. She just couldn't wake them. So she called Luke and then went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up the next morning to somthing heavy on her stomach. She looked down to see Jess sleeping. She barely remember last night. She felt safe in his arms. She looked over at the clock. It was already 11:00. She was surprised they slept that long. Jess stired when rory played with his hair. Jess opend his eyes and looked at the beautiful blue eyes staring down at thim.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning to you to Dodger."

Rory stretch her hands abover her head, which made her shirt go up a little bit. She didn't even notice it until Jess' hands went over the patch of skin that was showing. He gently started to kiss her stomach.

"Jess."

"hmm"

"Jess, I don't know if my moms home."Rory said in a whisper.

"Oh ya."

He got up off of her and out a hand through his hair. He sat on the edge of the couch.

"I think I'm gonna get dressed."

"Ya I got to get to the diner."

He got upo and she got up after him. they headed for the door.

"Ok so I'll see you at the diner." Jess asked turning to her.

"Yeah, I'll be ther in twenty minutes."

"OK" Jess gave her a kiss. It was quick but still had so much feeling. Jess left and Rory closed the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys that.

please reveiw.


	4. the wild thing

disclamer: i don't own anything gilmore girls. i wish i own Jess though.

this week has been so stressful so far this is my only way to get out of the world. ok so thanks for all the reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into a slow looking diner.

"Aww, she made it."Lorelia said

"Why didn't you wake me up"

"Well we were up all night so i decided to just let you sleep in."

"Well thanks, i guess."

"Rory, Jess wanted you to go upstairs when you got here." Luke said

"Thanks Luke."Rory walked through the curtains and up the stairs. She knocked on the door and no answer. Knocked again and he came to the door.

"Hey"Jess said

"Hey" Jess's hair was wet and he had a pair of jeans on that hung down and no shirt. Rory couldn't help but look. Rory came in and Jess went to put his towel away. She went over and looked at all the books he had. Their was nothing she hasn't seen before. She was so concetrated that she didn't notice him come up behind her. He gently put his arms around her. She jumped in his arms.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Jess said and kissed the back of her head.

"Aww, you could never scare me."

She turned in his arms to be face to face with him. She took her hand and caressed his cheek. She kissed his cheek so softly. She gently then moved to his lips. Jess let her have full control. She was close to his lips but didn't want to kiss him there just yet. She moved to his jawline and down to his neck. He put his head back to give her room. She started gently kissing it. Then she made little circles on his neck with her tongue. He was kind of surprised she knew what to do. She was running her finger back and forth though his hair. Jess couldn't take it anymore.

"Rory, I need you." Rory moved to his lips. Jess took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it. He cuped her face in his hands. He took his tongue and gently rubbed it back and forth on her lip. He took one of his hand and gently moved down. He took his thumb and drug it down across her nipple. He could hear Rory moan in his mouth. He took his hand a cupped her breast.

SLAM

Rory and Jess seperated and go to different sides of the apartment. Luke walks in.

"Oh, I.. a.. Jess I need your help in the.. a..diner."

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec."Luke walked out and closed the door behind him.

"So" Rory began walking back over to Jess.

"Ya"

"I think we should head down."

"Ya that would be the smart thing. Sorry."

"For what?"

"Not locking the door." That made Rory laugh. Jess was heading for the door.

"Jess"

"Ya" he turned to her.

"Shirt"

"Oh ya, that might be good."

----------------------------------------------------------

Later that night the girls were having a movie night. They were watching 'Save The Last Dance'.

"So how was the wild thing with Jess" Lorelia asked

Rory spitted her soda out. "Exuse me?"

"Luke told me he walked in on some connection with you two."

"Maybe"

"So was it good."

"Mom!"

"What I want to know these things."

"Fine, it was great."

"Was there tongue."

"I'm leaving now." Rory got up and walked to her room with Lorelia right on her tail.

"Aha, there must of been."

"I'm going to sleep now." Rory said getting into her bed.

"Come on tell me. I'll tell you about me and Luke."

"Oh god!" Rory put a pillow over her head.

"Fine, I'm going to see Luke."

"Thank god. Peace and quiet."

"Your funny. I'll be back later, love ya."

"Ya, ya, ya"

Rory sat up in her bed. She wasn't tired and didn't feel like staying her. She put her converses on, left a note for lorelia, and left. She went to the bridge. She thought some peace and quiet would do her good. She took her seat and looked at the stars.

"Hey Rory"

"What the hell do you want Dean."

"I just wanted to say hi."

"How did you know i was here."

"I saw you."

"Were you spying on me."

"I just wanted to talk to my friend."

"Who the hell said we were friends."

"Come on, we both know we want each other back."

"What!"

"Let me finish, we both know we love each other. And I just want you back."

"Are you kidding me."

"No, so lets just work through this."

"Dean just stop ok. I don't love you."

"Oh come on baby. Stop this." He puts his arm around her waist.

"Get away from me." She tried to get away from him but his grip was to tight.

"Now you listen to me bitch. You will brake up with the Jess. And get back together with me. Understand."

Jess had been walking around looking for Rory. He was walking to the bridge when he found, Dean and rory there he just stood there seeing them talking. The he heard Rory yelling. That was his que. He went over and pulled rory up out of his grip.

"What the hell do you think your doing Dean." Jess said and was standing behind Rory with his arms around her waist. Dean stood up.

"Oh, Mariano stay the fuck out of it. It's none of you buisness."

"If it involves Rory it is my buisness."

"Well then tell you little bitch over there to shut her mouth." Dean ran off the bridge.

"What the hell was that about."

"He wants to get back together."

"Oh, are you ok i heard you scream."

"He just wouldn't let me go."


	5. mental institution

disclaimer:i don't own anything gilmore girls. but i wish i did own jess.

thanks for all you guys reading and giving me your reviews. it's christmas break so i will probably be writing alot more than usual. The songs that will be in this chapter will be from Hawthorne Hieghts. First on is The Transition and the second on is Blue Burns Orange.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's only 6 weeks"

"So"

"I'll call you and write you every day."

"But baby, I'll miss you to much." Jess was never this lovey dovey around other people, except for her.

"I know I will miss you two, but i got to go." Rory loved how he was open hearted about her leaving for Washington.

"What time do you have to be on the plane."

"3 o'clock."

"Yes and it is 1:30. So we still have some time."Jess said, pulling Rory into a tighter hug on the couch.

"No Jess, i can't. I still have a little more packing to do." saddly rory said.

"Fine." Jess sighed.

"I promise i will call you when i get there."

"Ya i know." Jess got up from the couch heading for the door. Rory now got up and followed him.

"Hey wait a minute."

"What" He said turning to her.

"Can't I atleast get a goodbye kiss?" She said with puppy eyes and pouting lips. He fell for it everytime.

"Come here." he said sweetly.

Jess wraped his arms around her waist and she wraped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to him so that there bodies were fully against each other. He bent his head down and gave her a sweet but passionate kiss. When they finshed rory wraped her arms around his waist and stood there for awhile. Both taking in as much about each other they could remember for 6 weeks. Jess kissed the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

"Ok, now i really got to go."Rory said moving inch by inch away from him.

"Ok, i'll walk you down."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been 3 weeks already and Jess is going insane. Everything is reminding him of her. The only thing keeping from not ripping out his hair, is a picture of them together on her porch. He is sitting on his bed trying to read this book, but the song that is playing in the background is really hitting him hard.

_So here we are_

_Back to the start again_

_Trying hard to wait tilll morning_

_Hey rise and shine_

_And open up your eyes_

_To give this world some color_

_Shine on diamond eyes_

_Separate the space _

_between love and lies_

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I won't let go_

_These days remain the same _

_Pictures fade away_

_Please don't ever change_

_Please don't change your mind_

_No matter what they say_

_I'll always wait_

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I won't let go_

_These days remain the same_

_Pictures fade away_

_I hope you never fade_

_As you drip through my veins_

_Shine on diamond eyes_

_Shine on diamond eyes_

_Shine on diamond eyes_

_And as days go by, the memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_As days go by I swear I'll try_

_(I'll wait for you) untill I die, anything for you._

'God i never hurt so much for someone before', Jess thought as the song stoped and came to the next.

_Bleed these colors open wide_

_Burning blues from butterflies_

_(Tonight we, Tonight we fly)_

_Flying faster through the night_

_Until the orange of morning light _

_(Dear black goodbye, dear black goodbye)_

_I know it's hard to make this work_

_When you're all alone_

_And I've been waiting for so long_

_To hold you in my arms_

_Embrace forever my sweet girl_

_Water fills these open eyes_

_(Tonight we fly)_

_Still frames and valentines_

_Won't keep me in you mind_

_(Dear black goodbye, dear black goodbye)_

_I know it's hard to make this work _

_When you're all alone_

_And I've been waiting for so long_

_To hold you in my arms_

_Embrace forever my sweet girl_

_You are the ghost of everything_

_That I'm not and I want to be_

_Dear black goodbye_

_Don't forget to write_

_Your name inside_

_Of my life_

_And I know it's hard to make this work_

_When your all alone_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_To hold you in my arms_

_And I've been waiting for so long_

_To hold you in my arms_

_Embrace forever my sweet girl_

Jess turned over in his bed and tried to fall asleep with images of Rory in his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sweets"

"Oh, mom thank god you called." Rory said turning over onto her stomach on her bed.

"Oh, what did Paris do now."

"She's here thats the problem"

"Hold on honey only three more weeks."

"Ya your right, I miss everybody so much."

"I miss you to honey, but that boy of yours is about to put himself in a mental institution."

"What why?"

"Every time the door rings he looks up expecting you to be there. Then there is this distant look in his eye. I never seen him so detached before. He barly talks. He miss you so much sweets."

"I feel bad now."

"I know but you will be home soon."

"Thank god."

"Ok sweety, i'll talk to you soon ok."

"Ya bye mom."

"Bye Ror." 'It sounded so much better when Jess said it.' Rory thought as she hung the phone up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok kinda of short chapter. but i will be writing more later.

review please


	6. hot guy, sarcastic attitude, and a book

disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls, except for my second, third, and fourth season dvds. i wish i owned Jess.

I am trying my best to fix the errors, But no one is perfect. Yet thanks for all the reviews. And i am so sorry i didn't update sooner. my computer wouldn't open the story up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomorrow." Rory said sitting on the hotel's bed.

"Finally." Jess sighed talking on the phone with her.

"You're going to be at the diner when i get there right?"

"I have to check my schedule. I might have a date with my other girlfriend."

"Haha, you're so funny."

"That's why you like me."

"Ya. My god I'm cold. I wish you were here to warm me up."

"Turn the air conditioning off."

"I did, but I'm sitting here in these short shorts and a thin tank top."

"Ugh, the things you do to me Rory Gilmore."

"Ya, well."

"Oh, don't forget my sweatshirt."

"Trust me, I won't."

"Huh, why's that."

"I wear it when i sleep."

"Is that all."

"Jess!"

"Ok, ok I'm done."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me to. Sorry babe, but i got to go help Luke."

"Ok, goodnight Jess."

"Night Ror." Jess hung up the phone and headed down to the diner. He found Lorelia sitting at the counter, without coffee.

"Coffee?" He asked with the pot in hand.

"Bless you. Your uncle is mean."

"You're the one dating him."

"Yep that's true. So you seem more chipper than usual."

"Maybe." He said cleaning the imaginary spot on the counter.

"So how is she?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yep, I knew that was coming . But seriously, how is Rory."

"She's good. She's excited to come home."

"Ok, I guess i should get home to. Bye Jess."

"Cya."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory got on the plane that morning, tired as hell. She barely slept the night before. She was hoping that she would sleep on the plane but it was to bumpy. (AN:i don't know what it is actully called.) When they said the passengers could get off the plane, she was literialy running off the plane. She was waiting in the lobby when she found her.

"Mom!" Rory said running over to her mom.

"Hey sweets." They stood there and hugged each other for about 5 minutes.

"Oh god, it's good to be home."

"It's great to have you home."

"I'm never leaving you again."

"That's my girl."

"And I never ever want to spend that amount of time with Paris again."

"That bad."

"Can you say torture."

"Oh, poor baby."

"Ya, can we get my bags now."

"Yep lets go."

They stuffed the bags in the back of the jeep. The ride back felt shorter than usual. When they made their way to the diner, Lorelia didn't even stop all the way before Rory was jumping out the door. She ran through the diner door, to see Jess reading behind the counter.

'Nothing changed.' she thought as she made her way up to him.

"What do you want." He said annoyed, not looking up from his book or noticing it was her.

"Well I was looking for this really hot guy. He has a sarcastic attitude and always carries a book."

He looked up with the biggest smile you would ever see on his face. He took her hand and lead her to the storage room. He turned around to shut the door and lock it, but before he could fully turn back her lips were kissing his full force. He took his arm and wraped it around her waist to pull her closer to him and his other hand on the back of her neck in her hair. She had both her arms securely around his neck. He stopped kissing her for a second, which made her frown.

"Wrap your legs around my waist when I lift you up." Jess said putting his hands on her waist. Rory gave him a worried look.

"I promise I won't drop you." Jess looked her straight in the eye. Rory did what she was told. When her legs were around his waist Jess moved his hands to the back upper part of her thigh. Jess moved them over to the table in the far left corner of the room. Once she was sitting on the table they could barly keep their lips away from each others.

meanwhile

"Hey Luke." Lorelia said sitting at the counter.

"Hey did you see Jess. I can't find him anywhere."

"He is probably in the back making out with my daughter."

"Oh ya she's back today. How is she?"

"Good."

"So want to go to a movie or something tonight."

"Don't you want to spend more time with Rory."

"Are you kidding me she will probably be in that storage room all day."

"Ok, umm hold on a sec." Luked walked over to the storage room.

meanwhile

Rory and Jess' kisses were getting really heated.

"Jess i need to get in there would you open the door now!"

"Umm, Hold on Luke I'll be right there." Jess said trying to smooth out his shirt and fixing Rory's hair. He gave her a quick wink and took Rory's hand as they went to the door.

"Happy we're out." Jess said pulling Rory behind him.

"Absolutly." Luke said looking at how flush Rory was. Rory went to sit by her mother at the counter and Jess went to take somebodys order.

She looked at the smile on her mothers face. "Shut up." She said playing with the bracelet she was wearing.

"Hey I didn't say anything." Lorelia took a sip of her coffee.

"Well don't."

"So do you want to go to the carnival or not."

"Um yeah lets go." She said looking around for Jess. She found him coming back over to the counter."Jess."

"Yes Rory."

"Will you be going?"

"To that thing. Why?"

"Because I'm going."

"How about you go with your mother and then we will hang out tonight."

"Fine."

"Bye" Jess said leaning over the counter to give her a kiss.

"Bye" Rory and Lorelia left with a smirking Jess looking at them. ' I got to tell that girl I love her.' Jess went back to cleaning the counter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what do you think?

review please


	7. Love and Failure

thanks again for all the reviews. i had so writers block with this story, so i wrote another story. It's called "The Way". It's only one chapter. OMG! If you are a big Milo Ventimiglia (Jess) fan like i am, than i request you to see Dirty Deeds. I love it. And finally in this chapter is the song of the story 'Catch Me When I Fall' by Ashlee Simpson.

ok on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory..Rory...RORY!" Lorelia screamed in her daughter's ear.

"What the hell. It's.. seven and you are waking me. Why?"

"I have to go to the inn."

"Great I'll throw you a party later." Rory said putting the covers over her head.

"I swear you are hanging out with Jess to much. Now you are even talking like him."

"What can i say, he's my boyfriend."

"That's what scares me sometimes."

"Haha. Your funny."

"So I am guessing your staying home all day?"

"You got that right. Today is my day of rest."

"Very God like of you."

"I learn from the best."

"Ok, well I'll see you later." Lorelia gave Rory a kiss on the forehead and was out the door.

Rory wanted to just stay home all day. She got out of bed and took a shower. One that took one hours long to make sure nothing of Washington was left on her. She changed into a purple tanktop and black sweatpants that were a little to long for her. She poured herself a cup of coffee, took her book off the table, and made her way towards the couch. She was just finishing 'Look For Me By Moonlight' when the phone rang.

"Y'ellow." Rory said

'Hey baby." Jess said

"Oh, hey."

" I missed you this morning for breakfast."

"Ya, I just feel like staying home all day."

"Doing the hermit thing."

"Yup."

"So I'm guessing you don't want company."

"It depends."

"On."

"Would this company have coffee."

"I could be arranged."

"Well I guess I'll see you in a few."

"Alright. Bye Ror."

"Bye."

Rory threw the phone down and ran into her room. she combed her hair and put it up. Then put some lipgloss and mascare on. She put her pants down on to her hip bone to show some of her stomach. She was cleaing up the house when the door bell rang.

"Hey." Rory opened the door.

"Hey." Jess said looking Rory over.

"Like what you see?" Smiling at him.

"Huh." Jess set the coffee down on the inside table and closed the door. He put his hands on her waist and turned her around. He pinned her up against the door. He gave her one of the sweetest kiss he could mustar up right then and let go of her lips. He rested his forehead against her's.

"Like what you taste?" Jess said smirking at her.

"It's got it's advantages." Rory said playing with his hair that was not gelled today.

"So what do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know i am so bored."

"Well that is why I am here. To be your savior."

"Oh what did I do to get this much companionship?"

"You wore that, thats what."

"Huh" Rory said leading the way into the living room with Jess looking at her confused."What?" she asked.

"You."

"Me what?"

"You stole my line."

"Hmm, I guess I did. Why, what are you going to do about it."

"Are you sure you want to go there Gilmore."

"I'm ready to take the challenge Mariano." Rory said sitting down on the couch.

"Fine, fine, but i won't tell you when it's coming." Jess said standing behind her looking down at her.

"I'm cool with that...So do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes, but i get to pick."

"Why?"

"You picked last time."

"So"

"So it's my turn."

"Jess no, i know what you are going to pick." She said frowning at him as he looked through the movies.

"I would get Almost Famous, but i can't find it. What happen to it?"

"Nothing" Rory said not looking at him.

"Rory."

"I may have misplaced it."

"Rory." Jess said looking at her.

"Fine! Ok i hid it and you will never find it."

"Rory." Jess said coming to sit by her."Where did you hide it?" Jess said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no buddy. That is so not working." Jess started to kiss her neck softly. Rory couldn't resist. "Fine it's in the stove."

All she got was a confused face from Jess. "Why the hell is it in the stove?"

"Because we never use it, so i was the perfect spot."

"Why couldn't you put it in you underware drawer or something normal like that."

"Why would I put it there?"

"Cause then i would have fun looking for it." Jess said getting up fast to avoid the slap that he was going to get on his arm.

"You're so imature!" She screamed into the kitchen.

"That's why you love me!" Once he said he just froze in place. He was going to say it to her different. Not like this.

On the other hand Rory was speechless on the couch. 'He never actully said it to me before. God damnit! Say it back! What is with you! Speak!'. Rory got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She saw Jess smacking his head off of the fridge door.

She went over to him and took his face in her hands. "That is..why I love you." Jess took her hands in his and locked their fingers together.

"I love you" Jess said looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you, too."Rory said as her lips went on top of his.

There was something special in the kiss both of them haven't discovered before. Maybe is was all ther emotions and feelings for each other coming out. Rory and Jess made their way back into the living room not pulling their lips away from each other. Well they were actully trying to get into the living room. Jess accidentally walked them into the table which got a giggle out of Rory. When they finally found the couch, Rory laid down first then Jess on top of her. There kisses were getting heated one after another. Their tongues were wrestling for control of each other.

Jess was putting all his weight on his forearms. But Rory didn't like that. She wanted to feel his weight on top of her. She pulled him down so there was no more space in between both of them. Jess was really finding out how thin Rory's tank just was.

_ring ring_

"God why does the phone ring always when we get to this part." Rory said getting out from under Jess. Jess sat up and laughed at her.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Rory said into the phone as she sat on the corner of the desk.

"Now young lady is that anyway to answer the phone."

"Sorry gramdma. I get it from my mother." Rory rolled her eyes at Jess.

"That's what upsets me. So I was wondering how Washington was?"

"Oh, it was great. Why didn't you just ask me tonight?"

"Because that is why i am calling, we have to go to a function tonight. So we won't be able to have our dinner."

"Oh, ok I will let mom know." Jess came over to her and was rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

"So tell me how was the trip."

"The trip?"Rory couldn't concentrate on words while Jess was toughing her."It was..um.. great. Ya, me and Paris had a fun time..um..debating.And..a..ya."

"Rory are you destracted or something."

"I would..call it destracted, but...really just didn't..get enough sleep last night, so i am tired." She tried to get the sentence out before she went totally in another trance.

"Ok well i will let you go sleep. I will see you next week."

"Bye"

"Bye"As soon as Rory put the phone down she kissed Jess as hard as possible.

"You know you are such a destraction."

"But a good one."

"You would think so."

-------------------------------------------------

"Mom come already. It's already seven. I got to go to Lukes and then the bus remember!"

Rory was waiting at the bottom of the stairs now for about ten minutes now. It's her last first day of Chilton and she wants to get there early. She is depressed though. She got a call from Chris last night saying he was coming in that week and staying to next week. He wants to make it up to them that he made a promise and then broke it. He had to get Sherri pregnant. What hurts her the most is he was going to be in another kids life more then he was in hers.

"Ok miss freak I am down the stairs now we can go."

"Thank god." Rory said running out the door.

"So." Lorelia said, knowing Rory knows what she's talking about.

"He's coming."

"For how long?"

"This week into next week."

"Well maybe it will be better."

"Everytime he comes here he hurts us worse."

"He tries though." Lorelia sighed.

"He does not try. It's like he wants to hurt me or something." Rory said getting aggrivated by the second.

"Honey you have to understand."

"Understand what? That he can be in someones else's life more then his own daughters. No I think I understand perfectly." Rory stomped into the diner.

Lorelia drug herself in behind her."Luke coffee now." She demanded.

"Whats wrong?" Luke said pouring her some coffee.

"I'll tell you later." Looking with a sincere face.

"No, no, tell him now. Just make believe I don't exist. People already do." Rory said sarcasticly taking a bit of her donut.

Just then Jess came down catching only the end of the sentence. "People already do what?"

"Forget i exist. Everone does. My father does. People in this town do. I'm just waiting for everyone to just totally forget who i am so that i won't even remember my own name! It will be really easy for them! You might as well break up with me cause I am so forgetable! Why don't i just hid under a stair case!" Jess was pulling Rory into the stairwell of the apartment. "Then no one will know me!"

Jess sat Rory on the top step."What is going on?" He said looking her straight in her watering eyes.

"My fathers coming to try and make our relationship better." She broke eye contact. "Because Sherri, my dad's girlfriend, is pregnant. And he is probably just coming to let it to me easy that he does need his daughter anymore."

Jess was sitting down next to her hugging her to him. The waterworks have come and aren't stoping anytime soon.

"I'm such a failure of a daughter for him." She said into his chest.

"Hey," Jess said trying to move her head to look at him."Hey look at me." He finally made contact. "You are not a failure. You are nothing at all like a failure. You know I love you right?" Jess wiped the tear off her cheeks.

"Ya, I know." She sighed as Jess kissed her head. She looked at her watch."I'm gonna be late for my bus i got to go."

"Ok, I'll see you later." He kissed her lips one last time and she was off.

She got on the bus and but her head phones on to get away from the world.

_Is anybody out there_

_Does anybody see_

_That when the lights are off something's killing me_

_I know it seems like people care_

_Cause they're always around me_

_But when the day is done and everybody runs_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself_

_Who will be the one who's there_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall_

_When the show is over_

_And it's empty everywhere_

_It's hard to face going back alone_

_So I walk around the city_

_Anything, anything to clear my head_

_I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself_

_Who will be the one who's there_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall_

_It may seem I have everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_When the ride that you've been on_

_That you're coming off_

_Leaves you feeling lost_

_Is anybody out there_

_Does anyobdy see_

_That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself?_

_Who will be the one who's there_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review are always welcome.


	8. Stop Doing This To Yourself

Disclaimer:I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. But I wish I owned Jess.

Thanks for all the reviews. I don't know how the heck this chapter is going to turn out. I know I never actully said how the heck Lorelia and Luke got together but it will be explained in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stepped off the bus with a sigh. Lane was waiting there for her with coffee.

"Bless you." Rory said taking the coffee that was handed to her.

"I heard what happened." Lane said as they walked.

"Ya, my screaming fit is probably all around town by now."

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow, depressingly."

"This sucks."

"I know... Oh shoot!"

"What! What happen." Lane said looking around.

"Jess."

"Jess? Where's Jess?" Looking around.

"I have to introduce the two of them."

"So."

"Remember when we were in the car accident, well my dad wanted to kill him."

"Oh god that sucks worse."

"And mom's with Luke now. He is going to kill us."

"It might not that bad."

"Um, hello you've met my dad. It's like saying no to the grim reper about killing people."

"Hey, he might surprise you."

"Ya you might be right. I got to get home. I'll call you later."

"Ya ok, bye."

"Bye, Lane." Rory called as she watched her best friend walk away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

later that night

"Luke, burger and fries and coffee!" The girls said in unison.

Lorelia and Rory laughed and made their way to the counter.

"Would you two stop yelling your scaring the costumer." Luke said putting both a cup infront of each.

"Wow, what do you know. Your face really can freeze that way." Lorelia said taking a sip.

"This diner is a mad house and somebody," Luke points the stairs, "Was suppose to help."

"Luke can i go get him?" Rory said

"Be my guested."

Rory walked up the usual stairwell, and knocked on the door before opening it. She smiled at Jess sitting at the kitchen table working on something. He was sitting there reading something chewing on his pencil. She came up behind him and kiss his head.

"Hey babe." Jess said not moving at all to look at her.

"What are you so concentrated on?" Rory put her arms around him and looked at what he was working. "Oh my god! You are actully doing homework. Hold on I have to get a camera to savor this moment."

As she was walking away Jess took a hold of her hand and pulled her back toward him to have her sit on his lap. "Oh no you don't. I just have to do this so that you and Luke will stop bugging me." He said kissing her forehead. "So are you better than this morning?"

"Oh ya. I just needed to rant for awhile." She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. "But I was also thinking about how the heck you are not going to get killed."

"Excuse me?"

"Well remember when we got in that car accident." She felt him nod so she went on. "Well my dad wanted to kill you."

"Oh, great so that takes points away from me." Jess sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "I'm still surprised Lorelia didn't rip me limb by limb."

"Speaking of which I have to get back down there so she doesn't kill you for locking me up here. Oh, and I was suppose to come up here and tell you to get down there."

"Oh so you didn't just come up to see me?"

"Never crossed my mind." Rory got up off of his lap and headed for the door with Jess right behind her.

"Well atleast Luke didn't send you" He walks into Rory, "What the heck, you are suppose to walk through the curtain."

"My eyes." Rory covered her eyes and turned back to the stairs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom and Luke. Together. Kissing." Rory put her head on Jess' chest.

"Oh, poor baby. But you have to get over it." Jess said taking Rory's hands from her eyes and turning her around to push out the curtain. "There you go, now walk." Jess pushed her through.

Rory walked through the curtain with her eyes still closed. "Are you guys done yet?" She asked trying to find the counter.

"Yes, yes, open your eyes." Lorelia commanded while look at Luke mysteriously.

"Jess get to work. You were suppose to be down here an hour ago. What were you so interested in?" Luke commanded giving him the coffee pot.

"Well Jess was doing his hist." Jess' hand went over Rory's mouth.

"Lets not tell everyone about reading time. Kay?"Jess said giving Rory a kiss on the lips when he moved his hand.

"Not unless you give me coffee."

"You Gilmores are so demanding."

Once Jess was gone the girls started to talk. "So question?" Lorelia asked.

"Shoot."

"Do you want Chris to stay with us or stay at the inn?"

"Well it would be kinda rude to have him stay at the inn. So he can have my bed. I have been sleeping on the couch alot so i doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure because you need the rest?"

"My rest won't come until after he is gone."

"Well we are going to have to try are hardest sweets. So do you want to pick up a movie and then home?"

"Um ya lets go. Bye Luke." Rory yelled and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Rory." Luke said and gave Lorelia a kiss and the girls were off.

---------------------------------------------------

"Mom he is going to be here any minute." Rory said cleaning up the living room.

"Well he knows that we never clean so he will be use to it." Lorelia said shoving the last thing in the hall closet.

"So are you taking today off work or what."

"Ya today I am going to hang out with him and then i am going back to work tomorrow."

_ding dong_

The girls got up to answer the door. "Hey girls."Chris said smiling at them.

"Hey dad." Rory gave Chris a hug then Lorelia hugged him.

"So is this all your stuff?" Lorelia asked grabbing one of the bags.

"Excuse me but i don't pack like you do with 5 suitecases."

"Ah, he knows me to well." Lorelia said in a French accent.

"So do you guys want to eat." Chris said looking from Rory to Lorelia.

"Thank God food."The girls said in unison and ran out the door.

"So where are we going?"

"Luke's like usual." Rory said walking next to her dad.

"Oh ok." Chris said.

They entered the diner and went to one of the tables by the window.

"Morning." Lorelia said to Luke as he walked up to the table. He bent down to give her a kiss.

"Luke where's Jess?"

"In the storage room. Do you want your usual?"

"Yes, please. I'll be right back." Rory went in the back.

"And you guys?"

"Pancakes?" Lorelia looked at Chris. He nodded. "Ok, two pancakes. OH and COFFEE."

"As you wish."

"So since when did you two get together?" Chris said playing with his fork.

"Oh, umm..two months."

"And who was Rory talking about?"

"Oh, yeah. Jess." Lorelia said looking down.

"Jess. You mean the guy that broke her arm Jess?"

"Thats him."

"I thought he left."

"He did but came back and now him and Rory are together."

"I thought you hate this guy."

"Hate is such a strong word. He is growing on me. He loves Rory and that all that matters."

"Can't believe this." Chris said looking around.

_storage room_

"He's here." Rory said closing the door and leaning up against it.

"What?" Jess said looking at her taking a break from stocking the pickels.

"My dad is out there right now. Probably taking about me." Rory said sliding down the door into a sitting position.

Jess looked over at her. She looked so small and it didn't help that she was sitting in a skirt crossed legged. "Rory come on get up." Jess said pulling her up in one swift pull.

"I feel so weak." She said leaning back against the door.

"You need food. Come on." Jess said putting his arm around her waist as she put all her weight on him. Jess basically drug her our the door into the diner. Lorelia saw Jess pulling her over to the table.

"Whats wrong." Lorelia said with concern.

"She's weak. She needs some food. Luke is there food ready yet!" Jess yelled over to Luke as he gently placed her in the chair she was sitting at before.

Chris just sat there stunned. He thought this kid would be really horrible. But he noticed he was wrong. He noticed how much Jess cared about his daughter.

"Ok, two pancakes and eggs and bacon." Luke said as set the food down in front of them.

"Eat." Jess demanded to Rory.

"Yes sir." Rory said sarcasticly. Jess gave her one last kiss on the lips and went back to the storage room.

"So Rory." She looked up at her dad as he talked, "Is that your new boyfriend?"

"Um, yeah. I thought I told you."

"Not that i recall. So when did you and Dean break up?"

Rory cringed at his name. "We broke up a few days after you left."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Chris said going back to his pancakes.

"I'm not." Rory said with tears gathering in her eyes. She remembers perfectly that she told him the her and Dean broke up. "oh, shoot i have to go get my bus. I'll see you guys at four."

"Wait I though you get out at three?"

"I do but I have The Franklin after school."

"Oh, you didn't tell me you were on the newspaper."

"Well I guess that slipped my mind as well. I have to go." Rory said as she ran out the door.

Lorelia just sat there stunned. She knows Rory told him. 'I guess that girl was right all along. He really does ignore her.'

---------------------------------------------

"Ok people we just have one more week to finish it up so lets get a move on." Paris said. "And remember instead of meeting Monday we are meeting Tuesday. Ok you may go." Everyone ran out of the room in a hurry.

"Why are we meeting Tuesday?" Rory asked Paris.

"Because of the stupid basketball game or something like that. Like we really care about it anyways."

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Paris."

Rory, just like all the others, ran out of the room. She was surprised to say the least that she saw her mother waiting for her.

"Hey what are you doing here." Rory said getting in the jeep.

"Your father is driving me crazy!" She screamed while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh, no what now." Rory put her head in her hands.

"He came to the inn to see me work and was literally hanging on to me. He wouldn't leave me alone. I finally said I had an meeting in Hartford just to get away from him."

"Well only a few more days. It's a good thing we don't have Friday night dinner then."

"Why again did my mother cancel?"

"They had a function or something to go to."

"So what are going to do tonight?"

"Well me and Jess haven't really got to hung out all week. So I am probably hanging out with him."

"Well your dad said he is taking me somewhere. That's going to be loads of fun." Lorelia said sarcastically as she made their way through Stars Hollow. "Please come with."

"Oh no. I had my dinner last night with him. It's your turn." Rory looked out the window as it started to rain.

"Just three more days that will probably last for a month." Lorelia said as she got out of the car. She stop when she didn't see Rory following. "What wrong."

Rory sniffed and turned to her mother."He really doesn't remember anything I tell him." Rory threw the door opened and ran in the opposite direction of the house.

"Where are you going!"

"I'll be home later!" Rory ran, not stopping to look behind her. She ran right to the bridge and basically fell onto the wood beneath her. It didn't help that she was wearing her uniform still. She soaked from the rain right to her bones. She loved the summer rain as her mother loved snow. Both water but both very different.

She just sat there not listening to anything around her except the fall of the rain. She remember what she put in her pocket earlier. She took out the box cutter she found in the newspaper room today. She rolled back the sleeve of her shirt and look at her porclian skin. She couldn't take it anymore. All the emotional pain was taking over her. She thought that maybe physical pain would feel better. She was about to cut but then quickly took her hand away.

"Rory." The voice startled her and she acidentally cut her wrist.

She took in a sharp breath to be heard a mile away. Jess ran over to her and sat down next to her. He looked at what she was holding and then what had happen. He saw the blood spilling out of the cut. He took the peice of metal out of her hands set it beside him so that she couldn't take it. He took out the rag in his back pocket that he forgot about and put it in the water. He gently cleaned her wrist, hearing the gasps coming from the girl next to him. The girl that he loved with everything in him. "Why did you do this?" He asked not looking up to see her eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to take to with her eyes flooded with tears.

"I can't take it anymore. My fath, Chris,"She corrected her self."He doesn't remember anything i say to him. I'm just so sick of everything. Well not you. But you are probably sick of me always falling over and over again. I can't keep myself stable."

"Rory stop saying this! Stop saying that i am sick of you or that I'm going to break up with you! I'm am so deeply in love with you it's sick! If you keep on saying this it basically tells me that you want us to break up! I'm hear for you Rory! Thats not going to change!" Jess looked at her and then thought of everything that was just said. "Look I didn't mean to yell at you or make you cry more. I'm just so sick of you keeping on bringing yourself down like this. I've been through hard times to. I know what you are going through. But think of it this way, atleast you know that your father is there for you." Jess swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You're right about everything." Rory spoke in finally since the end of his rant. She got up and was speed walking off the bridge.

"Rory. Rory where are you going!"He got up and ran after her.

"Doing what I have to do." Rory said with a confused Jess still following behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ok long chapter, i hope you like it. I wrote it in like two hours so.

Review.


	9. I'd Be Nothing

Disclaimer:I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wished I owned Jess though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory talk to me. What are you going to do?" Jess said still following behind her.

Rory walked up the porch, threw open the door, banging it against the wall. Lorelia and Chris came running into the entrance to see what happen.

"Rory was wrong?" Lorelia said looking at Jess behind Rory a few feet away.

"Why do you do this to me?"She screamed at Chris not answering her mother's question. "Why is it only when something happens horrible that you come running back! Why don't you even call me!"

"I do to call you, I'm your father. I want to know whats going on in your life." Chris said looking her straight in the eye.

"It's convenient to say that your my father when you really need to! Oh, and you want to know what's going on in my life! I tell you everything when I call you! I've told you about Dean and that I was on the paper! You ignore me so badly! You make me go crazy infront of my boyfriend, that I love to death,and tell him to just break up with me because I am falling apart! NO! It's not going to happen!"

"Rory honey why don't we sit down." Lorelia said.

"No, I'm good standing." She turned back to her father. "And what hits me the hardest, is that you went off to Sherri because she was pregnant and you wanted to be in the babies life. But you couldn't be in your daughter. Yes I know that you are going to say that mom didn't want to get married, but you could have still been around." Tears were flowing down her face, but she didn't even notice because she was still soaking wet.

Chris just stood in shock "Ok, I'll come get my stuff later and leave you guys alone." He made his way to the door and and looked behind him one last time and walked out the door.

"Mommy." Rory whispered. Lorelia came over to her and hugged her so she couldn't breath.

Lorelia saw Jess hanging back looking down with his hands in his pockets. "Rory, why don't you go get changed into your sweats." Rory nodded and headed to her room. "Jess." Jess looked up to see only Lorelia. "Could you do something for me?"

"Yeah, sure." He said with a shaky voice.

"Could you stay with Rory tonight?"

"Yeah, but why?" Jess' confused face wanted to make Lorelia laugh.

"I need to find Chris. So go get your stuff, tell Luke and I'll wait till your here then leave."

Jess nodded and walked out the door.

Lorelia walked into her daughters room and sat next to her on the bed. "What happen back there?" She said rubbing Rory's shoulders.

"I was on the bridge and then Jess came."Rory was pondering whether to tell her about her wrist." And then I was saying something to him about he should just break up with me because i am falling apart. Thats when he started yelling at me." Lorelia looked at her in shock. "No not like yelling like I just did, but anyways. He said something about atleast you know where your father is. Thats when it popped into my head that I had to tell dad something." Rory was crying again. "Everything I said...was suppose to make him want to stay around more...Now he left again." She got up and went into the kitchen and started making coffee. Lorelia followed. "This week was going so good. Back in school, top on the newspaper, I thought that maybe me and dad would get closer, and then Jess."

"Woo Woo Woo, then Jess what, did you two?" Lorelia said with a worried face.

"NO! God no."

"Then what?"

"He told me he loved me." She said smiling for no reason at all.

"Rory." Lorelia said in a sing-songy voice coming over and hugging her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I thought you wouldn't really care. Because you never really cared about Jess."

"Hey, he is starting to grow on me. We actully had a pleasent conversation today at the diner."

"How many sentences was it?"

"Around 6, but that is a plus."

"Well atleast your trying more."

_ding dong_

"Who's that?" Rory asked looking over her mothers shoulder.

"Now your really going to be happy with me." Lorelia said walking out of the kitchen.

"Why." Lorelia still wouldn't answer. "Why." Lorelia opened up the door. "Oh, thats why."

"Jess is staying with you tonight." Lorelia said as Jess walked through the open door.

"Not that i disagree or anything, but why?" Rory said looking at Jess who she hasn't talked to since their argument.

"Well I'm going to get your dad." She saw the tension between the two teens. "OK well I don't know when I'll be home so bye." She looked once more and left.

"So." Rory stated then stopped.

"Could we talk?" Jess asked putting his bag down in the corner.

"Um, ya." Rory was a little surprised. He is never the one that wants to talk first.

Rory went into the living room and Jess followed. He was pacing back and forth which made her sit down on the couch. "I'm sorry." He sat on the table in front of her and took her hands in his. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was just so sick of you always putting yourself down." He couldn't look her straight in the eye. "I was just so scared that I was going to loose you. I told myself that I wasn't going to mess the relationship up. Then when you were talking about me breaking up with you, it was like you were ripping out my heart and then running over. I know I act like this tough guy, who doesn't give a shit about anything. But thats what I am use to doing. In New York I had to do that. But here with you I don't have to." Rory pulled her hands away from his and put her head in her hands. "I promised myself I wasn't going to fuck this up." He got up and was heading for the door.

"You walk out that door and then you are going to fuck this up." She said not looking at him put instead the wall. "I need you, Jess."

"No you don't." He said turning back to her.

"Yes I do!" She said getting up from her position and walking over to him.

"How could you need me. I screamed at you for no reason. I don't want to hurt you. I'm nothing for you. If I walk out that door it would be the best for you."

"If you walk out that door, I'd be nothing!" She screamed this as loud as she could so that he would still understand what she said.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her and she needed him. He walked over to her and kissed her with all the emotions still left in him. Jess backed her up into the wall making sure the pictures didn't fall to the ground. He knew how much she loved being surrounded him. They pulled away for oxygen. Jess rested his forehead against her.

"I love you." Rory said breathlessly.

"I love you more." Jess said with a smirk on her face.

"Impossible."

"You would think that." Jess pulled Rory into a tight hug.

"I'm hungry."

"You Gilmores, sixty percent of your brain is either on coffee or food."

Rory slapped him playfully in the chest. Jess mad a face to make her believe he was hurt. "Oh, suck it up mister."

Rory went over to the phone and ordered Chinese. "Hey, you usual fall for it."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Your crazy."

"And his writing is just destroying trees."

"See but the thing is, I actully made it through the pitifull book you made me read. You couldn't even get through the first chapter."

"It made me yawn after the first page."

"Rand is insane."

"And Hemmingway is desprate."

"How do we end up in this situation?"

"Because you know I'm right and your wrong." Rory started cleaning up the table before he could answer.

"Only about certain things." Jess followed suite.

"We might want to stop this before it gets into a blood bath."

"It might be recommended."

Jess leaned against the counter and he watched Rory move around the kitchen. He was so glad the fight that they had ony last about thirty minutes. If he lost Rory that would be it for him. He would for sure get the hell out of this crazy town. Even though he would never admit it out loud, the town of Stars Hollow was surprisingly easing the headache he got the first time he walked off the bus a year ago. He remember coming to visit when he was younger and actully liking it, but damn what the hell was he thinking.

"Hey Jess you in there." Rory said trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh, ya sorry."

"I lost you for a sec."

"I'm back now." Jess smiled at Rory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short chapter

Next chapter will have what happens with Chris and Lorelia.

Reviews are like kisses in the rain. And trust me I like em.


	10. Together Forever

Disclaimer:I do not own anything gilmore girls. But I wish I owned Jess

Ok I think I am going to end this story here right now. It was fun writing but I just can't think of anything right now. I might come with a sequal for it later. But I am writing a totally different story. So go read it. Ok on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took her an hour and a half to find him. There he was sitting in a bar drinking his life away. She watched him order another glass of vodca as she walked over to him.

"Oh all the places in Hartford for some reason I'm not surprised to find you here." Lorelia took the seat next to him.

"What do you want Lor?" He said testly taking a swig from the glass.

"I came to bring you home."

"Why. Rory made it pretty clea she doesn't want me."

"Well then you obviously don't listen to her."

"What the hell are you taking about?" Chris gave her a confused look.

"Wow two to make me laugh in one day." talking about his face.

"What?"

"Nothing...when Rory was yelling at you, it came out that she wanted you around not go off again."

"Well it didn't sound like that."

"You know Rory with words. She gets it from me."

"She gets a lot form you." He frowned with that statement.

"Not true. Her sense of fearlessness she gets form you."

"Wow one thing."

"There's more I just can't think right now."

"So what do I do?"

"You need to be in her life more. She wants you there. It's just everything is happening so quickly with you, her senior year, and Jess."

"Speaking of which, I really don't remember her talking about the newspaper and Dean."

"Ya well listen to her more. Oh and the mentioning of Dean might be a bad thing to bring up."

"Why?"

"Well he hurt Rory." Lorelia said shifting on her seat.

"What, I swear to God I'm going to kill him."

"No, she's fine, trust me, I wanted to but she told me to just stay away from him."

"And Jess?"

"They love each other."

"And you and Luke? When did that start exactly?"

"Well after you left I was crying on a park bench. Luke canme to see if I was all right. He comforted me and then we kissed."

"Well thats lovely." Chris joked and they left the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Tired." Rory mumbled into Jess' chest once the movie was over.

"Well that's what happens when you stay up to one o'clock in the morning watching movies." Jess tugged a hand through Rory's hair

"Your fault." She sank lower into him almost laying on top.

"Why mine?"

"You made me watch four movies."

"Hey I tried to stop you at three but you complained."

"So you could have stopped me."

"Oh, how?"

"I'll let you know in the morning."

"It is the morning."

"Fine in the afternoon."

"Why then."

"Cause that's when I will be waking."

"Who says I won't wake you up early."

"Cause if you do then the screaming will begin and something with elephants."

"What?" Jess said looking down at her.

"I don't know I can't think straight."

"Ok up, up you need sleep." Jess got our from under her.

"Can't move." Rory sank lower into the couch. "Carry me."

"Your spoiled rotten you know that." Jess said picking up Rory in his arms.

"Oh, my night in shining armor." She put her arms around his neck.

Jess set her down first on her chair to pull back the covers, then brought her over. He tucked her in and brushed the hair off her face.

"Thank you." she said barely looking at him.

"About what?" He rubbed his thumb on against her cheek.

"For bringing me back to my regular self. And for being there for me."

"I'd do anything for you." Jess kissed her forehead. "Speaking of which, how's your wrist?"

"Better. Never doing that again, hurt like hell."

"Good, ok get to sleep." He said kissing her one last time.

"Stay." She said as Jess got up.

"What?"

"Stay here with me."

"Rory your mom won't like it."

"We've slept together before."

"Yes, but that was on the couch."

"So what, come on Jess." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." Jess said giving in.

"Yes." Rory moved over so Jess could climb in.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. They listend to each other breaths. They both thinking about what will happen and when.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK give reviews.


End file.
